LOSER
by SakataTetsuya
Summary: Chaotic city. Corrupted authority. Criminals run amok. Vigilantes wage bloody wars to 'purge' those 'evil do-ers'. Whatever the result will be, the side receives the most casualties will always be bystanders and small flies like him. Oh well, as long as it doesn't ruin his business and his path to the truth he seeks doesn't cross them, it should be fine, right? Harem undecided.
1. Chapter 1: I am a 'Loser'

_**"Remember, little one.**_ ** _We reap what we sow. Old as dirt the law is, yet still strong regardless of time and cycles._**

 _ **Our choices, no matter how trivial or mundane or even harmless it seems sometimes, always matter to someone, somewhere**_

 _ **And sooner or later, in ways we can't always fathom, the consequences come back to us.**_

 _ **Force**_ ** _answers force..._**

 ** _... war breeds war..._**

 ** _... and death... only brings death._** _ **"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I am a 'Loser'**

"Hey, Yuko-san, stop playing around" said the young woman in dark blue bodysuit who was aiming through the scope of her anti-material sniper rifle. With a few adjustment on the scope and the bipod, she made sure that her aim at the gate of the extravagant mansion was pin-pointed.

"Oh relax, Miki-chan" said the busty young woman who was sunbathing with a carefree manner, a katana leaned against a wooden box next to her "Do we really need to be so tense all the time?"

"What are you..."

Whatever Miki intended to say, it was cut off as Yuko ignored her and continued

"Regardless, the boss isn't here today and if I don't get out and photosynthesize every now and then, I'll wilt for sure."

A snort was the answer Yuko received from her companion

"'Wilt', you say? More like your brain's what is wilting. I know a good medicine for that" said Miki with an annoyed expression before she looked at her scope "Anyway, everyone's in position. Give the order, doctor."

"Fine..." a mild annoyance appeared in Yuko's eyes before it quickly disappeared as she spoke to the communicator in her left ear "... Mikami?"

 **"On call. I'm on standby with Mikoto."**

"It's a black label, understand?"

 **"Yes, Doctor."**

* * *

Everything was going according to the plan flawlessly.

The moment the motorcycle shot out from the travelling ambulance, 4 shots immediately came out from the barrel of Miki's rifle and easily destroyed the hinges of the large door, opening the way for the two teen on the motorcycle to speed through. Any goons tried to chase after the two were swiftly put down by Miki as Yuko confirmed her kills with her binoculars.

"Die!" laughed the blue hair nurse with a devil mask as she opened fire her two machine guns, a sadistic glint could be seen under her devil mask's eye holes. Every single one of the reinforcement was quickly reduced to shreds under the rain of bullets. Meanwhile, the fight inside wasn't any less 'exciting'

"There they ar...!" said the guard who could never finish the warning he was trying to say as a bullet pierce through his skull.

With a twist, the driver increased the speed and directed the motorcycle as his companion continued to shoot down every goon stood in the path led to the target of their mission.

"Arashi! Upstair, the door at the end of the hall!" said Mikoto as Arashi revved the engine even more and ran up the stair. Despite their position along with the bullets kept coming at them from the upstair, Arashi skillfully controlled the bike not only to dodge the bullets but also to give Mikoto a good angle to dispatch the hostile.

"There!" Mikoto pointed at the large door.

Suddenly, Arashi took a very sharp turn, making the bike slide into the door and crash it open while Mikoto was forced to jump off the bike out of reflex.

"Whoa! Son of the bitch!" cursed the girl, her gun was quickly reloaded right before two goons came into her view "Yeah? Fuck you, too!"

With two precise shots, the two goons fell on their back, blood flew freely from the back of their head where the bullets went out. With a very annoyed expression, the young woman angrily stepped inside the room of their target

"Arashi! Are you a fucki..."

Whatever Mikoto intended to say immediately died in her throat the moment her eyes took in the scene in front of her. Unconscious bodies of guards and undressed girls laid around the floor of the dim-light room. Their target, a fat man named Hideo Aranami, was tied into a chair, his mouth was gagged while his eyes was filled with terror. And on the other side of the room, a black humanoid silhouette was sitting in the working table, its hand kept typing on the keyboard as the light coming from the computer monitor gave the silhouette an ominous aura.

"Who are you?" asked Arashi threateningly, his pistol aimed at the silhouette's back as Mikoto's revolver quickly aimed at the silhouette.

Silence was the answer the pair received as the it seemed like the silhouette wasn't aware of the threat behind its back. This of course infuriated Mikoto as she moved her aim slightly to the right.

*BANG!*

"Answer us! Who the fuck are you?" It was clear that the fierce look coming from behind Mikoto's sunglasses along with her warning shot at the table didn't faze the silhouette in the slightest as the silhouette just kept silent, its back leaned slightly into the chair before its hand moved to the back of his head in a relaxing manner.

"Hey! What took you two so long?" the blue hair nurse announced her appearance though her laid back attitude was replaced by wariness the moment she fully took in the scene "... What just happened here?"

"I don't know, Hitsugi-san." Arashi narrowed his eyes behind the vision of his helmet, his finger was reaady to pull the trigger. "When I come in here, everything is already like this."

 **"UPLOAD COMPLETE"**

The mechanical voice of the computer forced the three Black Label operatives' attention back to the silhouette as it stood up from the chair, showing its full frame with its height slightly taller than Arashi's. And the moment it fully turned to the group, Mikoto would have let out a small gasp had it not thanked to her training.

Every piece of its clothing, from the long trench coat with hood, its inner clothes to its gloves and combat boots, bore the black color of a starless night. And in the place where a human face should be, a metal skull battered onto the head, all jagged edges and sharp planes. Metallic wires protruding from the mouth and eyes gave the impression that it was sewn against its wearer or even worse, shredded muscles hanging onto the bone behind the skull. There was a slit from the middle which felt like a vicious blow served with an axe meant to crack the head open. Mechanical lens spun intimidatingly in the right eye hole as the leering smile of the mask felt like it promised death to anyone who was unlucky enough to lay eyes upon it. Even though Mikoto had seen many intimidating and frightening mask, the mask her group of three was seeing now was on a whole new level.

It felt like you was staring at the face of the Grim Reaper itself.

"Nice mask." Sayo let out a low whistle while Arashi glared at the mask. It was clear to Arashi that this masked individual somehow had infiltrated this place before them and easily control the situation without alarming any goons out there since there was no sign from those goons showing that they knew their mates as well as their boss was restrained.

The air was thickened by the pressure to the point it felt like it could be cut with a butter knife as all three Black Label member was ready to turn the unknown individual into Swiss Cheese with their guns.

Suddenly, the masked individual moved his left arm upward and extended his empty hand toward Mikoto, its fingers looked like it was holding onto thin air in the palm. After a few nerve-wrecking seconds, the hand was directed to Arashi and Sayo before it slowly dropped down back to beside the body. Was it supposed a greeting gesture from this masked individual, Mikoto wondered.

 **"You are Black Label..."**

Came the low, hoarse and apathetic voice of the masked beings as Arashi, Mikoto and Sayo immediate tensed. How did this person know about their affiliation?!

"Who the fuck are you?! How do you know about us?!" demanded Mikoto fiercely "Answer or we will shoot you!"

But the masked individual just ignored the question from the long white hair girl to continue his monologue.

 **"... So many unnecessary kills and deaths... Just to get this 'man' die..."**

The masked individual slowly approached the gagged fat man, who started letting out incoherent noises as his body started struggling against his binds only for it to tighten more.

 **"... Or do you prefer 'to be removed as a focus'? Like in 'Triage'..."**

A dry and empty chuckle escaped the leering grin slit of the mask as he crouched down to the fat man's eyes level

 **"... Tell me... Have you ever thought that there is a fate that is worse than death?"**

The sound of the lens spinning was more than enough to scare the crime lord out of his mind as the three Black Label members could smell a faint smell of urine coming from the fat man.

 **"... But it doesn't matter to you anyway, does it?..."**

The individual cracked his neck slightly as if to release the tension in it.

 **"... I doubt no matter how many times I persuaded you or even if I gave you a beating, you wouldn't let this 'man' alive to receive what I prepared for him... What a pity..."**

"Oh, confident, aren't you?" Sayo could feel a face-splitting smile formed under her devil mask as the nurse flexed her gauntlet "Care to give me a taste of it, handsome?"

Of course, Sayo's challenge was promptly ignored as the masked individual stood back up. And much to the shock of the three Black Label members, black metal pieces and bits came from the masked man's right arm and assembled into a strange long twin-bladed knife. With a swift moment, the knife stabbed through Hideo Aranami's heart and a weak gagged noise was all the crime lord could come up before his life faded away from the realm of living. With a flick, all the blood on the knife was removed before it disassembled and returned to the masked man's right arm.

 **"** **Pleasure unearned consumes itself** **"** With a sigh, the masked individual gently closed the eyes of the crime lord as he offered the last words to the corpse **"** **Requiescat in Pace** **"**

Turning to the computer, the masked man casually approached it and retrieved a black flash drive from the CPU and pocketed it before turning back to Arashi, Mikoto and Sayo.

 **"There is nothing else for me to do now. I will take my leave."** The mask turned briefly to Arashi **"May our paths never cross again."**

*BANG!*

A bullet hit the floor right next to masked man's right foot as Mikoto let out a dangerous growl

"Answer me or the next bullet will go to your heart, you son of a bitch! Who. The. Fuck. Are . You?!"

The lens in the eye hold spun slowly as the group could tell the unknown man was giving them a look of amusement under that intimidating mask

 **"I am a 'Loser'."**

And much to the shock of the group, the masked individual literally **disappeared** into the thin air with a whipping sound.

(End chapter)

* * *

 **Author's note: This idea came after I finished my no-power re-run of Dishonored 2 and I couldn't help but have to let this plot bunny grow up. _Triage X_ is basically a chaotic bloody war between vigilantes against criminals and 'evil do-er' while _Dishonored_ franchise encourage players to go stealthy and choose the 'low chaos' route (low-chaos endings are considered as canon endings). While it wasn't to the point like those Justice League's no-killing policy, it is still enough to clash violently with Triage X's method of Black Label. And then there is The Outsider (who I usually referred as Tor), my favorite character of Dishonored franchises! ****"ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 **Anyway, while I doubt anyone would care to read this crossover fanfic (Hell, I expected this fic would have fewer views than my Vocaloid fic and Vanquish crossover fic), I still decided give it a go while do as my favorite Avenger, Edmond Dantes, said, 'Wait and Hope'.** **"ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 **The pairings is of course harem with Kiba Mikoto, Hitsugi Sayo and Hizaki Chikage are confirmed. Any suggestions are welcomed for age gap has never exactly meant much to me anyway.**

 **Finally, please read and review! We authors live by it after all.**


	2. Chapter 2: An uneventful day

_**I'm a loser; from long ago I could hear it  
**_

 _ **From the voice that, some days ago, I hid in my pocket**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An uneventful day**

In a small room, a humanoid figure was sitting in front of the computer, his horrid metal mask was put on the table next to the mouse as the sound of the keyboard echoed in the silent room. With a sigh, the young man leaned back into his chair and took off his headphone. All the data he got was pretty much useless because he had already known them before. thus his last trip had been pretty much... unproductive, for the lack of better word.

Still, it wasn't a completely lost cause. At least, he managed to gain another clue on his path to the truth he seek.

"Aranami Taisei, eh?" the young man mused "Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."

Perhaps he should consider throwing a bone to those police and see how much different they would act when they had full information comparing to the usual time. Granted, the police was pretty much corrupted but there were still some people who wished to make difference. Indeed small that number was but still enough for him to have faith in a better change in the future...

Taking a sip of water from a small bottle, he couldn't help but think about the time he had infiltrated the HQ of the police force and planted bugs. Back then he had come across a scene where the useless wankers of polices arguing with each other about what action they should take like a bunch of mad dogs. And it had only become worse when a tip from an anonymous source had been sent to the HQ as the one who could take action either had their hands tied or had to act on their own.

And speaking about tips, he wondered how in the world all of those tips sent to the police HQ so far were all wrong? While it wasn't a surprise that tips being wrong most of the time, the fact that _every single_ tip was wrong only screamed 'suspicious'. Hell, there wasn't any tip that could even remotely guide the police to something even slightly useful. As if those tips' sole purpose was to throw the police off the trails or delay them from taking action. Also, he needed to check on Mr. Fujino tomorrow, too. His decision (or pride, more like) to give that ledger to the police by himself might bite that man's arse.

And then there was the matter of a friend of his, too...

Glancing at the clock to see the shorter hand was pointing at the number 2, he let out a short sigh before standing up as he shook his head slightly. It was time for a little rest. Just because he had dropped off three years ago it didn't mean he didn't have anything else to do in the morning. Especially next morning since he and Inori were going to have a 'debut' at a premier conference.

If only he didn't have to worry about money to live, that would be _reeaaalllllyyyyy nice_...

... Well technically, he didn't have to but he preferred to use his sensei's other gift only when things became desperate.

And that moment, everything around him froze as all the lively color turned grey.

" **Good morning, Kugeki.** "

A familiar male voice reached his ears. It wasn't strong and masculine like one would expect a male voice to sound. It had a soft edge to it, but also coarse and low. Like the changing tempo of a song.

"Good morning, Mr. Outsider." came his impassive reply as the owner of the voice materialized in front of him, sitting on the table with an utmost carefree manner. Plain his appearance might seem yet his otherworldly aura and the flickering ominous black fog around him could make any living beings shiver. His deep inhuman black eyes felt like it was piercing through the very soul of anyone stood before him.

 **"How strange things become, don't you agree?"**

A hint of amusement was the first thing he noticed in The Outsider's voice.

 **"In the end, your path crossed with the Black Label, those who believe it is necessary to use their extreme yet predictable methods instead of your discreet yet fascinating methods. And I know that you know this probably won't be the last time you meet them. "**

For a very brief moment, he could see the corner of The Outsider twitched into a smirk before it vanished as if it had never existed in the first place

 **"Good intention, they really have. But then again, 'The path to hell is paved with good intention. I wonder, what will you do if one day, they believe you are a 'malignant tumor' or even worse, a danger to their cause and decide to 'excise' you ?"**

He just shrugged at the eldritch's question. He had never thought about it or to be more precisely, he had never cared enough to think about that. His goal was much different and further than theirs. On the other hand, killing those 'evil do-er' was merely just a bonus as well as a small side bet in the chance those in league with his kill would panic and do something stupid and catch his attention.

Though he did admit, he was still somewhat annoyed to see his 'preparation' to deliver a fate worse than death went to waste like the last time.

 **"And then there is your friend, Kiba Mikoto."**

A short chuckle escaped The Outsider's throat before he disappeared only to materialized back on the bed

 **"Back then, you thought that there was something more than what the girl you once had a crush on showed and told you. And now, that assumption became reality, even though it clearly isn't like what you expected."**

With an uncaring shrug, The Outsider leaned back into the thin air as his pose relaxed a little bit more, his hands moved to the back of his head.

 **"But I will tell you a secret. Her dead brother wasn't the only reason why she became a member of Black Label. There is one more interesting reason. One last thing that served as a final push for her to fully embrace her membership to the point you can call it zealous."**

He could detect a very well-hidden hint of expectation mixed in The Outsider's voice now

 **"And what exactly is that reason, you will have to find out on your own"**

And with that, everything around him returned to normal as the The Outsider retreated back to the Void. Secret, eh? Perhaps he should just use the Heart on her a little bit more... thoroughly...

"Ah right." he muttered to himself "Have to bring Kohaku, Nagi and Poki to the vet tomorrow, too. Nearly forget about that"

Busy day, tomorrow was.

* * *

Oriha loved her 'public' job as a singer as well as an idol. While sure, it wasn't as fun as when she blew up bad guys with explosives, that didn't make her time standing on stage or practicing one song again and again less enjoyable. However, there was still one thing she wasn't particularly fond of, which also happened to be the current situation she was in now.

Conference.

For an hour straight, she had to sit still in one place next to some other unfamiliar people or to be more specific in this case, seiyuu and a pair of singer and musician, answer interview questions and, the hardest thing to do for her, always be at her best behavior. That wasn't fun at all! The only time she could stretch her legs a little it and have some fun was when she performed the opening theme of the anime movie she was invited to be a part of.

But on a small bright side, there was still one thing of this premier conference that was interesting enough to keep herself from dozing off.

 _"So, 'Hachi-san' and Inori-san, after this work are you two going to debut as professional artists?"_ came a question from a reporter.

On the other end of the long table sat Inori, a pink hair girl who was clad in a simple white sundress as her companion, a young man with messy black hair about Mikoto's age as he was clad in a simple white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black gloves, was holding his mic. Even though his messy hair's long bang hid his right eye from other's view, it didn't cover the small mole on his right cheek. And unlike the quiet girl who seemed a little bit nervous whenever a question was directed at her, the young man seemed relaxed and well-composed.

"At the moment, we haven't made any plan to go pro since we have our real life to take care of." Much different to when 'Hachi' sang, the male musician's voice sounded pretty... standard with nothing special in Oriha's opinion "However, we will not discard that possibility."

But more importantly, regardless of the status as 'indie artists' of him and the pink hair girl, all the songs and music pieces of the movie, including Oriha's opening song, was composed and/or performed by the duo and each of them was a masterpiece itself. No wonder why both the director as well as the producer were willing to put their faith into someone who were only indie artists on Nicovideo instead of a professional one in this giant anime movie hit. Especially that pink hair girl who Oriha's manager believed to have the potential to become Japan's top idol just by her extraordinary voice, her talent with instruments and along with a little guidance if she wished to become a solo artist in the future...

Hmm, maybe she could ask the duo whether they could write a song for her next single or not.

* * *

"Hey, Mikoto-chan." A familiar voice snapped the white hair girl out of her thought

"Dr. Tsurugi." acknowledged Mikoto as she turned to the spectacled girl's expensive car "Are you going to work?"

"I'm working the late shift tonight." The car's right door opened as the sniper's face now could be see clearly "Want a ride?"

Without giving an answer, the white hair girl immediately got on the car and shut the door.

"Wait. Where is Mikami-san?" Miki rose an eyebrow at the absence of Mikoto's partner

"He has gone home with some unknown girl." shrugged Mikoto as she tied the seat belt "And can you please stop at Hoshi street for a while?"

Raising her eyebrow a little bit at the sudden request, Miki just shrugged slightly before she pressed the pedal and let the car move forward. As the wheel turned, both girls enjoyed the comfortable silence between them

"... I heard what happened back in the last mission. I'm sorry that I couldn't help" the sniper decided to break as her car turned left at the a crossroad "Yuko-san and I have an emergency case at that time."

"It's okay." said Mikoto with a sigh "It's not like whoever that person is has a black label on him anyway and to be fair, he did the job for us. Oh stop there, Dr. Tsurugi."

Letting the backlight signal come to life, the car slowly came to the stop before Mikoto opened the door and stepped down.

" **Yonezu Bar?** " Miki read the sign aloud as her curiosity forced her to came out of her car.

"This place is also a small restaurant too. I usually have a meal here before going to the hospital." Despite the expression Miki normally saw from Mikoto, the sniper could still detect a very well-hidden excitement in the eyes of the younger girl "You want to come? The food here is not only very good but also cheap."

"Sure." the sniper took a brief glance at her wristwatch before she got off the car and locked the doors "It's still an hour until my shift so I guess I can take thing slow today."

Beside, Miki was curious what was so special about this inn that could create such thing from Mikoto as the young woman followed the younger girl to the slide door next to the inn's main doorway.

"Welcome to... Oh, it's you."

As the door was opened, the welcoming feeling in the greeting coming from the black hair girl standing behind the bar immediately changed into contempt the moment she saw Mikoto.

"Kato-san." the disdain in Mikoto's voice was evenly matched with the girl's contempt as the excitement and expectation in Mikoto's eyes promptly disappeared. "Where's Yonezu-kun?"

"Kugeki-sama is out with Inori-san." said Kato emotionlessly as Miki couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable under the piercing gaze of Kato's cold golden eyes. "If you want to eat, please find a seat and order."

And 'Yonezu-kun'? That was the first time Miki heard Mikoto used that suffix to refer to a male.

"You cook? No wonder there isn't any customer now comparing to whenever he stands behind the bar." sniffed Mikoto as Miki took a look at the current empty bar. The bar's design was pretty simple yet it gave quite a warm and comfortable feeling.

"Kugeki-sama trust me and my skills, that's enough. If you doubt Kugeki-sama's judgement..." To her credit, Kato refused to take the bait as the girl just said emotionlessly "... , you can always wait until he come back or more preferably, just leave..."

And then a phantom smirk briefly made its way to Kato's lip as Miki couldn't help but shudder inwardly. There was something more hidden in Kato's emotionless golden eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

"... But then again, you wouldn't want Kugeki-sama to know that you doubt his trust and judgement, would you?"

That was low, mused Miki as she could see the younger Black Label member clicked her teeth in annoyance. And 'Kugeki-kun', huh? Yonezu Kugeki was his name perhaps?

"We're home!"

Another voice reached everyone's ears as a young man stepped inside, 2 small cages in his hands, followed by a girl with long pink hair holding another cage.

"Oh hey, Kiba-san. Came for a meal as usual? " said the young man with a mole under his right eye who Miki assumed to be 'Kugeki-kun' as he opened the three cages and let three cats out. "And who is this person? Your sister?"

"Yes. And this is Dr. Tsurugi. She's a friend of mine."

The well-hidden excitement quickly returned to Mikoto's eyes as the black and white cat approached Miki and took a sniff at her shoes before it started meowing loudly (for a cat).

"Oi oi Poki, don't do that to a new customer will ya?" the young man picked said cat up before walking toward behind the bar "Oh, and welcome to Yonezu's Bar then, Tsurugi-san. I'm Yonezu Kugeki, the owner of this place. What would you like to order?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Goddamn, I love you Danzo-chan! You're just toooooooo cuuuuutttteeeeee!**

 **To flo463, I don't use Arashi because one, I don't like him and two, he's better on the Black Lapel side.**

 **Anyway, since nothing much happened in the canon's chapter 2, this provided me a chance to do some exposition on my OC side.** **For anyone who can't imagine my main character's appearance, I loosely based it on Yonezu Kenshi's appearance (mostly his hair and his mole anyway so I'm safe from law against Real Person Fiction!). And please, read and review!**


End file.
